Odd One Out
by Ariadne1
Summary: Draco Malfoy's daughter Emarisa is at Hogwarts... Harry Potter's son Adam is at Hogwarts... But Em's not just another Malfoy, and Adam will make his mark. Em just wants to understand, and Adam understands too much. Is friendship possible despite their dif
1. Meeting Old Enemies

Odd One Out

Odd One Out

** **

A/N: Now another fic that's been bugging me. So, I'm putting it down before I forget, coz' I really like the idea. I'm actually a G/D fan, but that'll probably mean Harry and Draco are friends. And that way their kids should be friends too. Oops, I think I've given too much away already! And I suppose I'm kind of overdoing myself (I have 2 fics in line!), and not getting on with the other one (The New Professor). So while I work on this, my other one might go on hold for a while. Might! I'm trying to get 3 parts on this first, and I want to get a good head start. But I have homework, so we'll have to see what I can do. *coughhatehomeworkcough* But enough of my blabbering, and on with the story! Oh, and please, please r/r!

Disclaimer: Oh I think I'm going to own a bit more in this fic! Yay! So, Emarisa is mine, and Adam Potter is mine too.Um, any other people you don't recognise from the Harry Potter books are mine too, and the rest are all property of the magnificent, marvellous J. K. Rowling. Oh, and I own Fog too!

Emarisa Malfoy checked that her suitcase had everything she needed and started running to the stairs to meet her father. She was going to Hogwarts! She couldn't wait. She had gotten her letter 2 weeks ago and her father had brought her to Diagon Alley to buy her books and pet. 

He didn't want to get her a pet at first, but she had pleaded with him until he said yes. She looked proudly at her grey and white owl, who she had called Fog. She knew it wasn't a fancy name, but she liked it all the same. Her father had frowned when she had told him its name, but loosened up when she hugged him with all her might. 

On her way she stopped at her parent's room. Her mother had been sick for the last month or so and always seemed to get better, than worse, then better again. It wasn't clear what was causing this. And her father didn't seem to make it any better. They were always fighting and yelling about something: money, jobs, her, even the little things like dinner and cleaning the house would make them blow up into a fight. 

"Hey Mum!" She said cheerfully. Her mother looked very tired. 

"Hello dear. Going already?" 

"Yeah, I can't wait! Are you going to be all right?" 

"Of course. No need to worry about me, you better go or you'll miss the train." 

Em shot a worried look at her mum. She had a bad feeling that if she left now, she would never get to see her mother again. But that was silly, she would be back in the holidays. 

Her father shouted for her. 

"Go dear." Her mother urged. 

Em started to the door unwillingly. 

"And dear, don't forget, I love you." Her mother sounded as if she was really stressed. 

"Yeah, I love you too, mum." 

"Emarisa!" Uh oh, her father only ever used her full name when he was mad at her. 

"She's coming, Draco!" Her mother was starting to get mad too. Danger signals started flashing in her mind. 

"I'm coming!" She quickly yelled back. "See you mum." 

"Goodbye dear."

"Yeah." Why hadn't her mother said see you later? Was something up that she wasn't aware of? What did her parents know that they were keeping from her? 

"Emarisa Malfoy!" Great, that meant her father was really mad. Malfoys almost never showed emotions, and preferred to provoke other people into showing theirs. Or that was what Grandfather had always told her. When she was young he would give her lectures about what being a Malfoy meant, and what they could and could not do. That had made her think that maybe being a Malfoy wasn't all that fun. Everything seemed to be about reputation, and that meant no playing with muggles and half bloods. So her childhood had pretty much been a lonely one, though her father and mother had tried to make time for her. But they weren't the same as another child, muggle or not. 

She gave her mum a quick hug and ran down the stairs carrying her suitcase. She reached the bottom of the stairs puffing a little. She really didn't understand why they had to live in such a big mansion when they hardly needed the space. Of course, it might have been nice to practise Quidditch in the other empty rooms, but she could hardly play by herself, and well, about friends, she didn't have any. When she was little, and tried to talk too other children when they were at Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade they all seemed so afraid of her. Or their parents would pull them away before they could say anything. And the times Grandfather had groups of people come to the mansion before he moved out, their children all seemed so, well nasty. 

"Ready Em?" Her father handed her the jar of Floo Powder. She sighed with relief inside, he had called her by her nickname, which meant he was no longer upset at her. He yelled up too her mother. "Alinenna, we'll be going now!" Her mum yelled back something Em couldn't figure out. Em gave her father back the jar of Floo powder. 

"Bye!" she called, and threw the pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace, yelling "King's Cross station!" She stumbled out of the grate. The grate was in a tiny alley magicked so muggles couldn't see it, and it was almost next to King's Cross station. 

A moment later her father appeared behind her. "Let's go." He said, grabbing her hand, and her suitcase. They went in the station, and walked through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Then, all of a sudden, she was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express.

She looked around her, turning a full circle, then came face to face with... Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. The person who had defeated the Dark Lord time and time again, until his final defeat. Her father had gone to school with him, but when she asked anything about his time at Hogwarts he would change the subject. But she got the feeling that Harry Potter and him weren't exactly the best of friends, most likely the opposite. And she had suspicions that her whole family didn't like him for killing the Dark Lord. But she had no idea why. She was never told about things like that. Her father's voice cut into her thoughts. 

"Emarisa Malfoy, move away this second." She moved away obediently, and saw... two Harry Potters? 

"Adam, what were you doing?" Adam? The taller person frowned at the shorter one. Suddenly she noticed the scar on one of them.She understood now, one was Harry Potter's son. Adam, from what she heard. 

"Well if it isn't Potty Potter." Her father drawled. "Your son. Of course, you need someone to carry on the long line of mudblood lovers." 

Em gasped slightly. She couldn't believe it was her father saying that. She started twirling her white-blond hair, something she did when she was nervous. 

Harry Potter started to speak. "Well, Malfoy, still playing Death Eater?" 

His son's mouth opened slightly, shocked to see his father speak like that. Anyone looking on could see the loath on both men's faces as they glared at each other. 

She gave Adam Potter a glance, and it was like an un-spoken pact passed between them: Separate their parents, and fast! 

Em tugged on her father's arm. "Come on, dad. Please." 

"Yeah, dad. Mum will be waiting, and besides, you're acting like an idiot." Adam Potter said this so calmly, so coolly that she almost opened her mouth in surprise. Then she realised how silly she would look that way, and pinched her lips together. No way did she want Harry Potter's son to think her some silly child. He seemed to be in his first year too, so she didn't want him to see her as a pathetic idiot. 

She gave another tug at her father's arm, and he let himself be led away. They stood by the entrance of the train and her father spoke sternly to her. 

"Listen Em. I don't want you to hang around with Potter's boy, OK. He's bad news. Lis-" He was cut off by the train's loud whistle. 

Em grabbed her suitcase and gave her father a hug. "Don't worry dad. I can look after myself. And I'll owl you. Bye!" She climbed into the train and flashed him a smile. She waved out the window as the train pulled out from the station. She saw him sigh and wave back. She grinned. She was really going to Hogwarts at last!

A/N: So, what did you think? Just review and let me know. And this fic has no connection at all to my other one, although they're both Harry Potter ones. Next part will be coming up soon, hopefully! Remember, point out mistakes, or constructive criticism, but no flames!


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Odd One Out

Odd One Out

** **

A/N: Wow, I got 23 reviews last time I checked! I can't believe it! I thought this was an interesting idea, but so many reviews made me really happy! I know some people would think 23 is a really small amount, but remember, I'm just starting! So, I hope you all get the point I'm trying to make! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! I also need to ask about chapters. Do you think I should focus more on her 1st year, or skim through until later years? Because I want to get some romance in, but I think they're a little young, right! So tell me what you think. I've also made a try at paragraphing, since so many people asked. But I really can't paragraph well! So, anyone out there that wants to Beta read for me? And sorry this took a little longer to get out!

Emarisa dragged her suitcase along the corridor. It seemed much heavier now, and she supposed she might have overdone it with her packing. Now that she thought about it, she didn't really need a Mini-Pensieve, and her "1001 Quidditch tricks" book wasn't exactly that important, was it? 

She walked in to a compartment, hoping that it would be empty. Unfortunately, there were 4 boys sitting there, laughing about something. She suddenly felt very nervous and shy. She smoothed her already smooth blue muggle T-shirt without thinking. They all turned towards her and she noticed that one was the boy she had met earlier, Adam Potter. She now noticed that he didn't look all that much like his father. There was a strong resemblance, but his father's hair stood up a lot more than his did. And his eyes weren't green, like his father's.

"Hey." He said slowly.

"He-Hello. I-I was just..." Her voice trailed off. Idiot! She scolded herself mentally.

"Hey, you Draco Malfoy's daughter?"

She turned to look at the speaker. He was a tall boy with bright red hair. "Yeah, yeah, I am."

"So you're a Malfoy?"

"Yes, I am!" Em was getting tired of this conversation. She opened her mouth to say something, but one of the other boys, who had brown-black hair spoke first. 

"Then you have not reason to be here. Isn't it above your status? To hang around with us? What do you want?" All 3 boys jumped to their feet, but Adam just looked _uncomfortable_. 

"Look guys, maybe she's not so b-" he started. All 3 of them cut in angrily.

"You mad, Adam? You know the stuff our parents told us. About their family. How close they were to the Dark L-" The jumble of voices faded away with a glare from him. But Em wanted to know exactly what they were going to say. It didn't seem fair that they should know more about her father and her family that she did. 

"We don't have any space." He said pointedly. This didn't seem very fair since there were at least 3 free seats even with the 4 boy's suitcases. But Em knew how to take a hint, from the many times she had to learn the hard way with her father and grandfather. She picked up her suitcase, feeling hurt, and showing it too. For goodness sakes, she never did anything wrong. She walked to the entrance, not noticing that the boy with red hair had poured some Extra Slippery Slop: Guaranteed to make person fall everywhere, sold by Zonko, on the front of the entrance. She stepped on it, and went flying. But she landed, not on the floor, but on Adam's lap. Her usually pale face went bright red. So did his, and he yelled at the boy.

"Jay, you idiot! Why did you have to do that!"

Jay, huh. Now she had a name for that, that... boy! Her face flaming, she went to pick up her suitcase from where it had fell, and walked out carefully avoiding the slop stuff on the floor, as the 4 boys started a friendly yelling competition. 

She walked along the corridor, this time looking into the compartments before going in. She came along to a compartment empty except for a girl that looked around her age. Deciding to try her luck, she went in. The girl looked up from the book she was reading. "Yes?" she said politely.

"Could I have a seat?" Receiving a nod, Em slid into the seat next to the girl. "Hi! I'm Emarisa Malfoy."

"I'm Amy Rodgers. Are you new too?"

"Yeah, it's my first year."

"Great! Are you a witch?"

"Uh huh. You're a muggle, then?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it when I got my letter!" Em studied the girl. She had oval glasses and strawberry blond hair. Her eyes were light brown and she was holding what seemed to be a muggle book. Em was sure her dad might get upset at her becoming friends with a muggle, but at the moment, she couldn't care less. Amy had seemed a little reluctant to talk at first, but soon they were chatting like long lost friends, and Em's little incident with Adam Potter soon forgotten.

*******

The train came to a stop outside to Hogwarts gates. Amy and Em were straightening their robes and both had nervous looks on their faces. Soon a voice was heard over the thunder of students. "Firs' years here! All firs' years!" A giant of a man was standing there. He had greyish-black hair and a tangled wild beard. Em hurried over, beckoning to Amy. He grinned at the first years. "Follow me now!" He led them down a narrow path and they ended up at the edge of a black lake. Beyond the lake was a tall mountain with what Em supposed must be Hogwarts perched on top of it. "Four to a boat!" he bellowed. "Jus' four to a boat!" Em looked over to the row of boats. Amy had already gotten into one, so Em hurried to get in the boat with her. Two other girls joined them. When everyone was in a boat, the man shouted "Forward!" and the boats glided off. 

The two girls introduced themselves as Laney and Lissa. They were twins, and looked exactly alike, except for Laney having slightly longer hair, that was let down. Lissa had her hair pulled into a high ponytail. Both had dark-brown hair and green eyes, and were wearing the same type necklace around their necks.

"So, are you two muggles?" Em asked.

"We're half-half. Our dad's a muggle, but mum's a witch. So we were really glad that we got into Hogwarts." Laney said. 

"Yeah!" Lissa added. "Mum didn't come to Hogwarts, but it's one of the best Witchcraft and Wizardry schools so we really wanted to come. But we live in a muggle house and all, and we weren't sure if we were magic."

Em and Amy introduced themselves, and Em thought she saw them give each other small looks when she told them her name. But they were acting normal the next moment, and Em figured it was just her nerves. Their boats stopped at a sort of landing area for the boats. They got out and went up a passageway. Soon they were by the castle and going up stone steps.They ended up in front of a huge oak door and the giant knocked.

*******

The door swung open and a black-haired witch stood in front of them. "Firs' years, Professor."

"Thank you, Hagrid. If you'll follow me." She led them into a small room by the hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall. In a moment you'll be sorted. There are four houses, and each one has shaped magnificent witches and wizards. You'll earn house points for any successes, and rule breaking will cause you to lose house points. The sorting will happen in front of the whole school soon, so smarten yourself up." She left the room, and it erupted into noise. 

Em talked anxiously with her friends. None knew how the sorting took place, and were feeling worried and anxious. 

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall had come back. 

She led them into the Great Hall. Em vaguely took in the beautiful surroundings around her. She was now so nervous that she stared at her feet, willing herself to stay calm. An old hat was now sitting on a stool in front of the first years.Professor McGonagall called up the first person, and he ran up to the hat and put it on his head. In a moment, the hat called out "Ravenclaw!" Em was shocked to hear the hat speak and watched as the boy ran up to join the Ravenclaws at their table. Time seemed to fly by, and soon Professor McGonagall was calling her out.

"Malfoy, Emarisa!" Em walked dumbly to the hat, and put it on her head.

"Interesting." Em got a surprise, hearing the hat speak. " Hm, you're not like the rest of your family. You're... different. I suppose, maybe, I guess it'd be a test to put you there." Em sat silently, hoping for the best. "Yes, I think it'd be best for you. Right then, I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

A/N: So??? R/R! Thank you! Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but no flames. Pheonixx – Thank you for offering to beta-read for me. So, how exactly do you beta and do I send the chapters to you? Thanks again to all reviewers!


	3. Sorting Suprises

Odd One Out

Odd One Out

** **

A/N: Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed! Now if only you could pop along to my other fic??? Anyway, thanks so much! And I've gotten some beta-readers, so hopefully the stories will make better sense now! And thank you to those who offered to beta! I only sent it to one person now, because I was sleepy etc. But I haven't forgotten you (who offered), so expect the next part soon!

** **

Disclaimer: Absolutely almost nothing is mine. (Make sense?) Just Em, Adam, Lissa, Laney, Amy and all the kids of ex-Hogwarts pupils belong to me. And anything or anyone you don't recognise. I think that's about it! The rest belong to J.K. Rowling, the genius creator of Harry Potter.

** **

Em took the Sorting Hat off her head. As if in a daze, she walked over to the Gryffindor table. What did the hat mean when it said she was different? Why would it be a test to put her in Gryffindor? 

She adjusted into her surroundings to hear silence. Looking around, she saw puzzled looks on students and teachers faces. She glanced to the Gryffindor to see outraged faces. She wasn't sure what she had done wrong. Wasn't she supposed to come to this table? What was she supposed to do? 

Suddenly she heard Lissa and Laney call her. She hurried over. They had already been sorted, as their surname was Lex'andra, and had both been put into Gryffindor. She breathed a sigh of relief to see familiar faces that weren't staring at her like she was a lunatic. Sitting next to them, she murmured, "What's up? Why's everyone looking so surprised?"

"You don't know?" Laney asked, surprised. 

"What?" Em was starting to get a little worried.

"Later!" Lissa whispered. 

Em saw the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore start to speak. "Ahem, Professor McGonagall. The sorting?" Professor McGonagall gave a stern cough and called out the next name. Soon the hall filled with noise as usual.

But Em caught several people giving her strange looks, and not many Gryffindor people came to sit close to her. She tried to bring up the matter with Lissa and Laney, but they avoided the question and changed the subject. So Em gave up and turned her attention to Amy, who was still in the line of students waiting to be sorted. Em gave her a grin when Amy looked her way, and Amy grinned weakly back. Soon it was her turn.

"Rodgers, Amy" Professor McGonagall called. Amy walked slowly to the chair and jammed on the hat. Em waited with her fingers crossed. Soon the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" Em breathed out a sigh of relief, and clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house. Amy dropped to the seat next to her.

"Wow, the hat talked!" she said excitedly. "I'm going to love this school!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Em talked with Amy for a while, but she was still wondering about the reaction of the school when the hat placed her in Gryffindor. 

Amy noticed her faraway look. "Hey, don't worry about what happened just now. It probably wasn't even you, right! Maybe something happened to someone else or maybe the hat did something funny and everyone was just surprised. So don't worry, okay!"

"Yeah, thanks." Em wasn't convinced, but at least Amy had tried. And it didn't really matter anyway. After all, she had real friends now, and she was at Hogwarts! Pushing the spectacle away from her mind, she concentrated on talking with Amy, Lissa and Laney, watching the rest of the sorting and looking forward to the Hogwarts Start-Of-Term feast, which was said to be great!

*******

"Right! Now that the sorting is over, and we are all filled with food and drink, I would like to introduce to you our fill-in Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Wes'tanto has gone on a year-long project to Romania and Mr Potter kindly agreered to help us by filling the position for this year!" Professor Dumbledore gave a smile at Harry Potter as he stood up to a storm of laughter, clapping and cheering.

Em looked over to where Adam Potter had been sitting. He had stood up and was clapping and cheering louder that everyone else. He also had a wide grin on his face.

"Wow!" Laney exclaimed. "Harry Potter as our DADA teacher! This is going to be the best year!"

"Yeah," Em said slowly. She knew her father didn't like Harry Potter that much at all. But how was he to know that Harry Potter was teaching. "Yeah," she said again, warming to the idea. "It is!" 

*******

Em walked to the Gryffindor Common Room with the other first years. Lessons didn't start until the next day, and a Prefect was showing them how to get there. She wasn't surprised when people avoided her and her friends. "I have to have a talk with Laney and Lissa." She thought grimly. Something was definitely up.

"Password?" The portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them.

"Dragontail." The prefect said. The portrait swung ahead to show a round hole in the wall. They all climbed through it to find the Gryffindor common room, a round room full of comfy chairs. The prefect showed them the girls dormitories and headed the boys to theirs. At the top of a staircase were their four poster beds. Along with Em, Amy, Lissa and Laney, there were three other First Year girls. They all took beds away from her, which Em didn't mind too much, as she wanted to have a talk with her friends. 

"Liss" she started.

"Later." Yawned Lissa. "I'm too tired to talk now." Em decided she was right. It was rather late, and it had been a long day. There was plenty of time tomorrow, and besides, what could be that bad?

A/n: Just a quick note… R/R please!


	4. Em Learns About Malfoys

Odd One Out

Odd One Out

** **

Disclaimer: It's mostly J. K. Rowling's, like all the other chapters. (Do I really have to put the disclaimer on every chapter?)

Chapter 4 – Em Learns About Malfoys 

Em woke up tired. She opened her eyes expecting to see her familiar bedroom but instead saw the Hogwarts' girl's Gryffindor First Year Dormitory walls and other beds around her. She remembered where she was and at once the whole series of events from yesterday came back to her. She could tell it was still very early, but she was determined to find out about the curious behaviours of the other students and teachers in the Great Hall. She walked softly to Lissa's bed. Or it might have been Laney, she couldn't tell. She shook whoever it was and received a series or groans.

"Lissa?" Em ventured. 

"I'm Laney, Em. Gracious, do you know what the time is? Even my mum wouldn't be crazy enough to wake me up at this time. And you're lucky I'm not Lissa, or you'd have a sore eye by now. What do you want?" Laney shook her head to try and wake herself up.

"I want to know about what happened yesterday." She told Laney stubbornly. 

Laney looked more awake now. "Well..."

"Tell me." Em demanded.

"You're a Malfoy!" Laney told her.

"So…?" Em questioned.

"I don't know if I should be telling you all of this, but you really don't know anything about your family history?" Em shook her head and prompted for Laney to go on. "Malfoys, they - they were close to the Dark Lord."

Em gave a short gasp. She couldn't believe that. "No..." She said slowly.

"Yeah." Laney said. "And all the Malfoys have always been in Slytherin, and all of them hated Gryffindors."

"But, then why am I in Gryffindor?"

"I don't-"

Em went on, not listening to Laney. "My dad never told me anything about our family history, at all. Maybe that's why. Maybe he didn't want me to become like that. But he still should have told me.'' She went on like that for a while, until Laney was afraid that the other girls would wake up.

"Em!" Laney hissed. "Quietly. And maybe you should owl your father if you really want to ask him anything. Instead of making guesses that could be wrong."

"Yeah." Em slowly said. "But thanks for telling me."

"You deserve to know." Laney told her quietly. Suddenly the bell rang and the rest of the girls started to get out of their beds. "Come on, we better get ready for breakfast."

*******

After breakfast at the Great Hall, where most Gryffindors had avoided her, Em was ready to scream. She wished they wouldn't judge her on her family. As they were walking down the corridor, Amy could tell that she was about to get angry, and wanted to stop that from happening. Em had told her what Laney had said, and though Amy agreed that the other students should give Em a chance, exploding here wouldn't give them a much better opinion of her. 

"Come on Em. If what Laney said was right, then you can't really blame them, can you? He Who Must Not Be Named sounds like a really horrible person. I mean, he killed so many witches and wizards according to 'The Most Feared and Most Powerful Wizards Of This Century And The Last'."

"But it's not fair!" Em ranted on. "Why should they judge me on who my grandfather was?"

"And your father." Lissa corrected her thoughtlessly. Amy and Laney's glares and frantic hisses came out seconds too late and Em's frown grew even more.

"My father?!" She exclaimed, causing some fifth years to look at them with an 'Aw, remember when we were that young and stupid?' look. 

"My father, I'm sure, has never done anything like that." She continued, indignant. "Anyway, I remember once, I walked into his room while he was asleep, and heard him mumbling something that sounded like 'Don't use Crucio, don't!' So he couldn't have been part of the Dark Lord's people, or why would they use a Unforgivable Curse on him?" She developed a pained look on her face and Lissa opened her mouth then decided not to say anything, and shut it. "But I still wish he had told me something about all this." Em's three friends shared a look and made the same decision. 

"Just let her get it all out, and then maybe she'll go back to normal again." Amy whispered to the twins. They both nodded.

"I've lived my whole life having no contact with anyone but my grandfather's friends' horrible children, and they were all so nasty and horrible. Am I like that?!" Em demanded from her friends. "Am I?!"

"Of course you aren't." Laney said soothingly. 

Em took a deep breath to calm down. "Yeah. Thanks guys, I really needed to just let it out, you know. What's our next lesson?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts! Oh, great! That'll be really cool!" Lissa look so excited that Amy almost couldn't bear to say her next few words.

"Yeah, it'll be just great, but do you know what?" receiving puzzled looks, Amy blurted it out. "We're late!" The four friends let out gasps and ran down the rest of the corridor.

*******

Harry Potter looked at the four empty seats. "Who sits th-" He started. Four girls ran through the door. One, he recognised, was Malfoy's daughter. Draco Malfoy's daughter. Probably going to turn out as bad as Malfoy. But then again, she was in Gryffindor. He wondered if maybe she had tricked the hat in some way. Maybe to get into Gryffindor to sneak around for her father. However, Godric Gryffindor himself had charmed the hat.

"We're sorry we're late Professor." One of her friends spoke up. 

"It's alright for the first day. I remember myself how hard it was to find the way around the school." Harry grinned at them. "Take your seats. Now, today we're learning about defending yourself against curses. Most curses have a counter curse, like many magical spells and potions. But what's the most widely known curse that has no counter?"

Em felt her hand creep up. To her surprise, Harry chose her. She thought that he mightn't like her because of her father, apparently, he was giving her a chance. "The Avada Kedavra curse, Professor." His nod confirmed she was right.

"Yes, although there is one way. A simple Switching Spell will bring the curse from one person to the person who performed the Switching Spell. But it had to be performed with one important factor. Anyone?"

Adam's hand shot up. "Love." He said softly.

"Yes. Love. Only love is powerful enough to break the killing curse on the person it's intended for. The person's love has to be so strong that they will die to save someone else. That had only become known it the last few years. I suppose you all know about me?" The now silent class nodded. "Right, then I don't have to go into that. Now," Harry's voice became brisk. "Divide into groups of four and research any curse and it's counter. One roll of parchment from each group due in Thursday." The rest of the lesson passed with small murmurs from people as they worked on their work.

A/N: You absolutely have to r/r! Please review with comments, or anything else! Except flames! Nice tips or ways to make it better, I just don't like flames!


	5. A Malfoy In Gryffindor

Odd One Out

Odd One Out

** **

A/N: Chapter 5! Dedicated to my beta-readers, and Fiona, my best friend! ***Grin* **If you're reading this Fiona, don't kill me for mentioning you, I'm not being sarcastic or anything! Anyway, please review, if you feel you need to mention anything that could help the story or me, go ahead, but no flames. Once again, if you could read my other story too, and review it, I'd appreciate it a lot!

** **

Disclaimer: Two words... not mine!

Chapter 5 – A Malfoy In Gryffindor 

After a week of the Gryffindor's cold treatment for Emarisa, she had become annoyed at her friends and short tempered with everyone. She was doing well in all her classes, but felt grumpy and tired. She had many questions, but didn't know who to ask. She wasn't too happy with her father, either, for keeping so much from her, and so didn't want to owl him. She stormed into the Gryffindor common room, tripping over and scattering a pile of books in front of the boy who she knew was Adam's friend.

"Watch it!" He protested. "Look where you're going!"

"I am looking!" Em snapped. "But your books shouldn't be there." She picked herself up and walked off to Amy.

"Hey," The boy said. "Wait." Em turned around. "How'd you get into Gryffindor, anyway? Did you trick the sorting hat or something? I mean, everyone knows that Malfoys never go into Gryffindor. They're always in Slytherin."

"Really?" Em said, with a hint of sarcasm. "If everyone knows that, how come I didn't, until Laney so kindly informed me of that little fact?" Most of the people in the common room, who had been watching their little scene turned to look at Laney, and she writhed uncomfortably. 

"I don't believe that." The boy said, though without the certain air of confidence he had possessed the minute before. "You Malfoys are always sneaking around, and your family was always by His side." The few soft whispers that had been going around the common room died down with his bluntness.

"His? Who exactly is Him?" Em said, daring the boy to say the name of the Dark Lord, who though had been killed so many years ago, was still feared most wizarding people, and was still remembered because of the many witches and wizards he had killed without so much as a flinch. 

He looked up to her stubbornly, and the air felt heavy and thick to all there. "Lord Voldemort." He said, firmly, but not without a trace of fear. Many people gasped or cringed with horror to hear the name spoken again, and even Amy, who only knew the Dark Lord and his deeds from books, shook slightly. "He killed many people, and your family was always by him, helping him. Helping him kill. But you should know that." He coldly added, "You should ask Adam, if you want to know more. Or his dad. They–"

"Rick!" Adam told him sharply. "Quiet!" Besides his strong tone, he had gone slightly pale.

Of course Em knew. She felt then that she must have known even before Laney told her. The cold way her grandfather always acted, the way he and his friends sat around his study, while she had to go and play with - or entertain, as her grandfather put it - their horrible children. And, she remembered with a shock, she had never known her grandmother, and no one ever told her how she had died. The few times she had asked as a young child, her father got a look of such pain, such sorrow, such distress that she had quickly changed the subject. She had felt that it was better to wonder that to question, for the effect and the answers could be a lot worse than the question. And once, before her grandfather moved away, she had gone into his study to tell him dinner was ready and saw him looking at his arm. A horrible mark stood out there, a scull. She would have screamed, but Grandfather looked up and she had quickly gathered her wits. She remembered that while looking in her book for Defence Against the Dark Arts that only He Who Must Not Be Named's supporters had that mark burned into their arms. Of course, she was so stupid. The answers were all there, but she had never pondered the question. Suddenly, with a shock of painful happiness, she remembered that when her father had rolled up the sleeves of his robes to help her with a Quidditch move, his arm was bare. No mark stood out against his skin, as it had on her grandfather's. 

"Do you know what a wide range family stands for? My dad wasn't." Em stood up for her father.

"You don't know that! Your whole family's bad blood, every last one!" 

That did it. How unfair it was that he spoke of her family like that, when he had never known any of them. She lashed out, yelling out everything she had wanted to yell since she had been put into Gryffindor. 

"How dare you! You don't know me, or my father. You treat me so badly, did it ever come to your mind that you could be acting exactly the way you expect me to act? That you are showing such scorn, such contempt to what my family may, or may not have done that you have no idea what I'm like at all!? I am not like that! Not the way you expect me to be, and if I had a chance I could prove it to all of you in a second!" Em stood there trembling with anger while the rest of the common room was silent in shock. Em ran out, but not before the Gryffindors saw tears running out of her eyes.

"Come on." Rick said, uncomfortably. "She could just be a really good actress, you all know what they've done, and I didn't say anything bad-"

"You really didn't need to say half the things you did, Rick. And she's right, we all really don't know what she's like at all. Well, most of us don't." Adam looked at Em's three friends, all who were stunned more than the rest by Em outburst. "I'm going after her. Any ideas where she might be?"

"The Quidditch pitch." Lissa told Adam. "She likes going there, even though she hasn't got her broom this year." Adam left the common room.

*~*~*~*~*

Adam found Em sitting at the Quidditch stands. He went up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Em?"

Em whirled around, her face furious. "What do you want, Adam? Come to tell me how horrible my family is, like your friend was so thoughtfully pointing out to me? I don't want to talk to you."

"But-" Adam said, indignant. "I was just trying to say-"

"Whatever! Just go away, all right!"

"Fine!" Adam shouted. "Gosh, I'm trying to say sorry, all right! I think you were right, but, okay, I'll go away! I was trying to be nice, and this is what I get!" He started to walk away before Em spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Em told him. "I really am. I had no right to scream at you like that."

"It's all right." Adam told her awkwardly. "So... friends?"

"Yeah!" Em said, cheering up. "Friends!"

"Do you want to go back to the common room?"

"I think I'll go send an owl to my father." Em told Adam, and he left the pitch. 'I want to find out more about this stuff.' she said to herself. 'And who better to explain than Dad? But he sure has a lot of explaining to do!'

*~*~*~*~*

"There!" Em whispered, watching Fog fly out the window with her letter. Soon dad's letter would be back, and she'd find out about everything. She glanced up, to see with a shock that Fog was flying back to the Castle. Fog flew back through the window and Em desperately tried to catch hold of her. She wasn't sure where Fog was going, but it wouldn't do for anyone but her father to get the letter. She ran after Fog, who had flown into the corridor by then. Running quickly and trying to catch Fog, she didn't realise where she had ended up until Fog skidded to a stop and Em looked up into the headmaster's cheerful face.

A/N: Please review! I am grateful for every one of them, and I always read **ALL** and try to use any suggestions. Please! R/R! R/R! R/R! 


	6. Suprises Galore

Odd One Out

Odd One Out

** **

A/N: I'm finally getting this part out! I think it was the lack of reviews that did it. I realised that with no new parts out I wasn't getting any reviews. But I was tired and because of that same fact (no reviews) I didn't feel like writing. So please review, or how am I meant to know if anyone out there's reading this. 

Disclaimer: Almost nothing is mine. All characters from Harry Potter books are property of J. K. Rowling. Short and sweet, OK!

Chapter 6 – Surprises Galore

** **

"Oh," Em stuttered, "I, um... didn't see you there."

"I have picked up that little fact, Miss Malfoy."

"Em," she told Professor Dumbledore, not liking her name to be always linked to the Malfoy one, in light of recent events. Then she realised that she had corrected the Headmaster, and turned a deep shade of red. 

"Alright then, Em. It's well that you're here, anyhow, I was just about to send someone to fetch you. If you could please step into my office for a moment." Professor Dumbledore smiled at her kindly.

"My… my owl. Fog, It-" she stuttered, thinking frantically of a polite way to refuse the offer, and go after Fog.

"You owl has safely delivered its message, and is now waiting in my office. Now if you would follow me," he turned and walked to a door. Em followed numbly, her mind a mess. Really, it was all too much to handle at once. If Fog was in the Professor's office, then her father must be... She ran to try to catch up to the Professor. "Mars Bars" he said.

What? she wondered, Wasn't Mars some planet? She was sure she heard it Divination. Then she saw the gargoyle in front of them split in two. That must have been a password then. Stunned by the sudden opening in the wall she gaped openly at the small circular room of which the gargoyle must have been the opening to. Then she saw a sight that amazed her even more. "Dad!" she gasped, realising that her suspicions about him had been true. "Dad!" she exclaimed again, "Why...why... what are you doing here?"

"I... um… came to see you," Draco Malfoy told her, "I've got something to tell you." Em noticed that her father looked tired and worried, and then her heart started thumping harder.

"Is it mum?" Em asked worriedly, "Is she worse?"

"It is your mother, but she's all right," He told her, "At least I think she is. Em," he reached out and took her hand, "Em, your mother's left,"

"Where? Why? I don't understand, dad," Em felt her eyes fill with tears and hurriedly blinked them back.

"I don't either, hon," her father told her gently, "but... look, things haven't been easy. Things have never been easy with your mother and I," he added wryly, "I'll explain it to you another time, it's a rather long story. And judging from the owl you sent me, " he waved the piece of parchment she had sent off with Fog a minute ago, "you've discovered part of it already. But, your mother left a letter for you," Em's looked dumbly at the roll or parchment her father was holding out. What use was parchment when her mother wasn't there anymore? How could her mother have done that to her? 

"No…" she screamed, anger overtaking her feelings of loss and sadness, "no, mum wouldn't do that! Don't lie to me..." her voice faded off and she started crying, "No," she whispered, "no… no… please, no…"

Draco reached out a hand, his heart breaking with pain, not for his wife, but for his daughter. He may have been an idiot, a git, and stupid not to have stood up to his father when he was told about his arranged marriage. But in no way did his daughter deserve this. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I really had no idea she was planning this. She left while I was out. I…" But what could he say? Sorry I was a coward all my life? Sorry I never told you that you were born into a family of dark arts? Sorry I have such a horrible father? Sorry that _I_ am such a horrible father? "I'm sorry…"

"No!" With that last yell Em grabbed the parchment on the table and ran out the door sobbing.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Boomslang skin," Em muttered to the Fat Lady.

"My dear girl, you look terrible. Better have a nice rest!" Em ignored her kind words and flopped down on the chair in the Gryffindor common room. There was a Quidditch practice on now, and all the Gryffindors had gone, save for Em, who had stayed behind to send off her owl.

"Letter, huh. Well mum, this letter better explain things." Em now wasn't sure what she felt, whether it was anger or sadness. Then defiance overtook her, and she ripped open the ribbon holding the parchment, wanting to vent her anger somewhere. Then her hands started trembling. She rolled open the parchment slowly, and started reading.

"My Darling Em,

You must be confused, hurt, and most likely angry. I do not blame you for feeling that way. Most of all I blame myself. There are many things you do not know. I feel it is my duty to make sure you know these things, and then perhaps my reasons for leaving will be justified, though perhaps not.

First of all, you must know that the marriage between your father and I was not out of love. It was both our duties. It was arranged between our families. I did not love your father, and I highly doubt he loves me. We are friends, but nothing more. 

Things have been really diffucult for both of us. The times then were scary times, when You-Know-Who was reaching his power again. People were scared, and if I had not listened to my parents, most likely I'd have been killed, as was with your father. 

You have never known this, but you were born into a family of Death Eaters, and supporters of Voldemort. Though now he is gone, it still scares me to put his name down in ink. But you must know, and you are old enough to understand. The Malfoy family supported You-Know-Who, and mine, the Goyles, did too. Both your grandfathers' were Death Eaters. You father was to be recruited, but Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who first. It must come as a shock, and I hope you will forgive us for keeping it from you. We decided long ago, that you were not to be told. Your father and I both never wanted to be part of the group that knew You-Know-Who, and I suppose we could be called rebels, to some extent. We knew of things, but had no part in carrying out any of his plans. It was cowardice that stopped us from going against him, and I again hope you'll forgive us. We didn't want you to have anything at ALL to do with him, so we kept it from you. You have done nothing wrong, but throughout your life you name will brand you. It is in no way fair, but life isn't fair.

I love you with all my heart, and leaving you is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But I can't bear it any longer. After having borne being with someone who I don't love for 10 years, I have finally reached the end. I know it seems selfish, but you have no idea how hard things are for both your father and I. Please forgive me. I promise you, we will see each other again. I could never desert you. But I need time. This will be the clean break off I need to regain myself, and what I truly want, believe and seek in my life. I will always love you, never forget that. You are my darling daughter, and I love you with all my heart and soul. Look after yourself.

Love and care,

Mother"

Em had never felt her heart feel so heavy. So painful, so tortured. Not even when she was little, and her parents were having one of their big rows. So it had been an arranged marriage. Not surprising, she should have guessed. But perhaps she had never wanted to believe. Perhaps all her life she had suspected, but just lived through all her suspicions, hoping. But now it was here, in quill and ink. Tears flooded from her eyes, and she hugged the roll of parchment close to her. She dropped to the ground sobbing. Then, of course, was when the Gryffindors made their entrance.

~*~*~*~*~

"You were all great!" Harry exclaimed, grinning at the Quidditch players, "The Quidditch cup'll be ours this year, no doubt!" He had taken on the unofficial place of the Gryffindor Quidditch team's coach, and was enthusiastic about seeing a match being played again.

"Yeah, and Adam's not too bad too! You've already got the spot on the team next year! When I've gotta leave," Briar Worsetron added. He was the Gryffindor team captain, but was in 7th Year, and had to leave next year. He was also Seeker for the team. The Gryffindors clattered loudly through the portrait hole, to be met with an unusual sight. Emarisa Malfoy was sitting on the ground, by a chair. And she was crying, sobbing, weeping.

"Em!" Amy quickly made her way to Em's side, "Why... what..."

"Mmmmuslef." 

Amy was still no closer to finding out why Em was crying, and wasn't sure who this Mmuslef person was. "Em? What's the matter?"

"My mother's left." Em looked at her best friend, then started shouting loudly, "It's not bloody _fair_! Hah! She's leaving. Fine! _Fine_!" Her chest was heaving up and down, and she tried furiously to stop the tears. She really didn't want to cry in front of all the Gryffindors, _and_ Harry Potter, "Fine!"

"Em!" Draco Malfoy rushed through the door.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Oooh! Was that a cliffhanger? Not intentional, but was it? grin Sorry for the long time it took to get this out, needed to have the right inspiration first! Thanks to all reviewers, I've got over 100 reviews for my review total now! ^_^ Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!


	7. Trouble

Odd One Out

Odd One Out

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the long time this took to get out! I almost forgot about it! Please review, they really do help the chapters to be written. Thank you all who have reviewed, I really appreciate all reviews. **This is for** my reviewers, my sis for letting me hog the computer (But don't tell her… shhh), everyone who's reading this annoying author's note and whoever invented school holidays! (I have 2 weeks of joyous no-school days! Yay!) Also Fiona who's on holiday now… lucky! Hey, you made it through! You can read now!

Disclaimer: The HP characters are all of J. K. Rowling's mind and not mine. I wish, but they're not. However (This is the nice bit!) Emarisa (Em), Adam and all friends of them are mine. Their surnames might not be, though. (eg: Longbottom, Weasley, Potter etc.) If so, they also belong to J. K. Reality check: I don't own much at all, just a rather twisted imagination. Wow, this was loonnggg. Chapter 7 – Trouble

"So." The Headmaster's voice was stern, yet his eyes had their normal twinkle in them. "So." 

The four people with him in the room squirmed; two went red as well. 

"I suppose this calls for a detention, but it wouldn't set a very good example to have a teacher and parent sit a detention now, would it?"

Harry reddened noticeably. "No, Professor. I – We're terribly sorry."

"Don't speak for me, Potter," Draco snarled viciously.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy. Hard to believe some people can be such gits after so long."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing… perhaps you should get some help Potter." The two men growled at each other and lunged.

"Dad!" Em and Adam muttered angrily together. They glanced at each other, then both burst out laughing.

Professor Dumbledore smiled amusedly too. "You were saying something about sorry?"

"Oh, this is such a laugh!" Em gasped. "My first time in the Headmaster's office and it's because of a fight... that my dad was in!" She started howling, and choked. Draco reached over and patted her back. 

"Seriously, Dad. That is just the stupidest thing," Em continued after her choking subsided.

"So you're better about the... your mother..." She quickly sobered up. 

"I guess. I still don't really understand why... but I guess I never will, huh? But you still should have told me, Dad. Did you think I was weak? That I can't stand the truth? Bloody hell, Dad, that's dumb!"

"Language, Em," Draco said pointedly, in full Fatherly-Draco mode. "We both agreed not to tell you. Exactly what did she tell you anyway?"

"A lot."

"That was very helpful. But if you want to talk... Professor Dumbledore has offered to let me stay here, talk things out. Do you want me to?"

Em looked at him. He looked back. She smiled, jumped up from her seat and hugged him. "Yeah Dad. But don't you have some Ministry thing to do?"

"They can wait," Draco looked down at his daughter. It was good to see her happy again. Making a couple of days in the same place with Potter _almost_ worth it. Bloody hell, he certainly had his priorities all screwed up. He shouldn't even be thinking that. But no one knew quite how much he loathed Potter. He didn't say that out loud though. No. Because he loved Em.

"You two–Em and Adam–can go now," Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at them. "Harry, Draco, if I could have a word?"

~*~*~*~*~

_ _

_15 minutes ago...___

_ _

_"Em!" Draco Malfoy rushed through the door. "Why did you do that? I was looking all over for you, until one of the portraits told me they saw you heading here. Oh..." His worried babble trailed off when he saw her tear-streaked face. "I'm sorry." He hastened to her side and attempted hugging her. But she pushed him away._

_ _

_"Don't. Just don't. So all that stuff is true? The entire You-Know-Who's side thing. And all of grandfather's friends, they were ex-Death Eaters?"_

_ _

_"Em, don't-"_

_ _

She ignored him, her voice steadily rising. "What about you? Mum said you aren't, but with all the lies you've fed me, I'm not sure what's the truth anymore. So are you?"

_ _

_"No! Em, you have to believe me. We never lied to you. We just... didn't tell you some things."_

_ _

_"And that's not the same _how_?"_

_ _

"Look, maybe we were wrong to do that. And I'm sorry. But believe me, I had nothing to do with your mother's disappearance. That was her choice. I swear, I didn't know." Draco looked at her anxiously, waiting for her reaction.

_ _

_Em just looked at him. Her mind was in a jumble. She had no idea what was happening anymore. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe this whole thing was just a dream, a dream. "Please Em." She looked at her father's outstretched arms. Giving in to her feelings of wanting to be held she went into his embrace. "It's all right."_

_ _

_Someone's cautious voice broke into her stream of endless thoughts. "Uh... how did you get into the Gryffindor Common Room? I thought you were a Slytherin, so how did you know how to get here?"_

_ _

_"Yeah, and what about the password?" It sounded like Adam or his father, but Em wasn't quite sure._

_ _

_"When I found out you were here I went back to Professor Dumbledore. He told me the password. And it's not like I've never been here before."_

_ _

_"So it was you!" Harry exclaimed. "In Sixth year. I knew it was you guys. Filch gave us a week's detention for your slimy trick. The whole Pie-whirling hex got us into so much trouble! We almost lost so many points that we almost didn't get the House Cup."_

_ _

"But you won anyway," Draco drawled sourly. "Like you always won – the House Cup, the Quidditch Cup, every bloody thing else."

_ _

_"We didn't always win. What about the first couple of years? We didn't win at Quidditch," Harry challenged._

_ _

_"Only because **you** were off saving the whole bloody world. Oh, and if you were thinking about the whole fifth year fiasco, you **let** Chang win."_

_ _

_"I did not!" Harry protested, but without his previous firmness._

_ _

_"Oh, come on Potter. You were such a damn hero even then you didn't have the guts to beat a girl."_

_ _

_"She could have fallen and it was dangerous!"_

_ _

_"See? You won the Tri-Wizard Tournament too."_

_ _

_Harry paled, "It was a **draw**."_

_ _

_"Tried to be a hero even then, didn't you," Draco provoked. "Tried to beat Diggory."_

_ _

_"You slimy git!" Harry yelled. _

_ _

Em had been watching the whole scene with scared fascination, but it wasn't until it happened did she realize that Professor Potter (If they could call him that – it didn't sound quite right) had tried to hit her dad and they were now engaged in a furious fistfight. Had she not been so scared and worried (About the past occurrences as well as the row that had just happened) it might have been quite funny. She briefly wondered if they would get in trouble for this before trying to get them to stop without hurting herself. 

She caught a look on Adam's face and smiled. It was obvious he found this very comical too. At least she wasn't alone on this. Any of this.

_ _

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the age this took to get out. It was a really annoying chap. to write, I tried to stick to a plan I had but it didn't really work. I didn't know where this was going so there was a lot of stopping to wonder stuff. JI suppose that means there'll be more chapters in the end. Wonder if that's a good or bad thing... hmmm... Review, please! It might inspire me to write a little faster (I have time anyway... **Yay!**)

**Thanks to...**

** **

**Meredith, Sophie W., makulit, ****[Seshat][1], [Syoki][2], silver, [PigwidgeonChick][3], [Alistian Black][4], Happy Kitty, Ashlee, [Alisha][5], Bubblez, Em MKS, KITTY, [Mialee][6], [Fallen Darkness][7], [Houlie][8], Lynn, Hermione Hino, [Harry Potter][9], Bonnie, Sila-chan, SaltineRitz, [maidmarian62][10], [White Butterfly][11], [Michelle Ravel][12], Low Zhen Lin, [Chaos*Katana][13], Ayla Pascal, Kayla, hayz, [bezebees][14], [Pheonixx][15], The Bumbling Firefly, Shorty, Romilly McAran, [MoonShadow][16], [~*~Naughty Angel~*~][17], potionsmaster, GoGoGirl, [KE Heyduk][18], Liz, hi, [Trinity][19], [Penelope Clearwater][20], ginny5, [Draco's Ravenclaw][21], [Bryn][22], [Miekka][23], Angelfirenze, Laurel, Kelsey Searles, Trowa Barton, Kamikaze, H, [Emily][24]. **Whew! This took so long that most of you must have forgot you even reviewed, but better late than never! J Review please!****

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=71663
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=83303
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=95001
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33584
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=68249
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=30398
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=52494
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28962
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=65786
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=46228
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53141
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54129
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=68417
   [14]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=67418
   [15]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=24031
   [16]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=70780
   [17]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=71447
   [18]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=58750
   [19]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=65184
   [20]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53179
   [21]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43757
   [22]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34835
   [23]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54411
   [24]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=6962



	8. Conversation

Odd One Out

****

**A/N:** Sorry for the time chapters are taking. I lost my plan-the e_ntire _thing, until about chapter 16 or 17, till the very end. My ex-beta-readers didn't have it, leaving my high and dry... Sigh. And, me being the forgetful person I am, cannot remember most of it. Really sorry. I really, _really_ am... Almost feel like leaving it, but my friend won't let me, so... You can make me feel better by reviewing...!

****

**Disclaimer:**All the names, spells and places belong to J. K. Rowling. All the unfamiliar names belong to me.

Chapter 8 – Conversation 

****

"I assume you'd be wanting to know what I held you back for." Professor Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at the two men. "I won't keep you in suspense any longer. My sources have told me that there are Death Eaters reuniting for a possible way to reincarnate Voldemort."

Draco's shoulders flinched. Harry's sagged, as if a great weight had been placed upon him.

"He's dead!" Harry protested weakly. "I saw him die in front of my eyes! Gone! Finished! Body remains burnt! There's nothing left of him, he's-"

"Back, apparently," Dumbledore said kindly.

****

"Bloody hell," Draco let out.

Harry's face was pale and his shoulders slumped even more. "I can't believe it," he muttered. "Just when everything seemed so-"

"So what, Potter?" Draco growled, annoyed. "So safe? Peaceful? I thought you of all people would know not to trust safety and peacefulness. There's always calm before the storm."

"Would you stop there for a second, Malfoy? I'm not in the mood to have to deal with your smirks and stupid remarks now."

"I'd have to agreed with Harry on this one, Draco." The Headmaster smiled at Draco's face. "However, Harry, I would not worry to much. I simply told you both because I find it important you know of anything we find out of. Just in case you come across any information. Which, of course, you'll let me know of immediately." He looked at them expectantly.

"Of course, Professor."

Draco was a little slower in his reaction. "I..." he looked hesitant, but his face hardened soon. "I will-if you don't tell Emarisa _anything_."

"I can't promise to keep from her any knowledge that she asks of me, Draco." Professor Dumbledore's voice was firm, but gentle.

"For bloody sake, Malfoy, He's coming back. Don't you see? _Voldemort's coming back_."

"Really, Harry. You can be quite pessimistic at times. There's always the chance that whatever way their planning on getting him back is wrong, or will fail. My sources could be wrong, though that's quite doubtful. We could catch hold of them any day now and put to end whatever there is going on." He looked mildly at them.

"Don't tell Em," Draco repeated, not to be distracted. "It's too much for her."

"You're underestimating her strength, Draco."

A silence spread between them.

"I have both your words them? You will tell me anything you see or hear of relating to the Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded. Draco didn't. "Damn, Malfoy. I know it might be turning your back on everything you were about when we were kids; helping our side, but think about your daughter."

"I was young then. And foolish. And I believed everything my goddamm father told me." The glint in Draco's eyes told them firmly that this part (his past) of the conversation was over. A lot softer, he said, "I give my word."

"Please, Draco. There's no need to be swearing." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "A student could walk past any time and hear you."

"You mean that someone could be eavesdropping outside on our conversation right now?" cried Harry, aghast.

"No, of course. The walls and door are charmed to be completely soundproof." Dumbledore smiled.

"Then... why... you said..." Harry spluttered.

"Bloody hell, Potter. Give it up. He's Dumbledore, for hell's sake," Draco finished, as if that explained everything.

"I'm glad you realize who I am, Draco. Now, have either of you heard that we're finally found a Potions teacher? It was a bit of a nuisance she couldn't have come earlier, but she was only mentioned to us some days ago. Professor Snape's niece, actually. Drusella Snape."

"Snape has a niece?"  Draco and Harry gasped together, before glaring at each other simultaneously.

***

Em and Adam lazed at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They had wandered there, not meaning to, but had decided not to leave straight away.

So, what do you think was so important that we couldn't know about?" Em looked up at Adam.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Dad always used to have these talks with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. I stopped trying to find out what they talked about quite a while ago."

Em looked interested. "They aren't really your Aunt and Uncle, are they?"

"No," Adam shook his head. "Dad was best friends with them when he went to Hogwarts. They helped him with all the Voldemort things."

"You said his name."

"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself," Adam said, sounding like he was quoting from something. Em gave him a look. He smiled sheepishly and grinned. "Dad told me once. I think Professor Dumbledore told it to him in his First Year."

"It seems that you talk with your Dad a lot."

"I do. Sometimes it seems like he's trying to make up for something. But I'm not sure if that's because of me or him."

There was a short, awkward silence.

"You're very much like your dad." Em stated.

Adam looked very pleased. "People always say we look extremely alike."

"No," Em said, but hurriedly continued when he looked surprised. "You look alike, but that wasn't what I meant. You're personalities are alike too. You're both brave, kind..." she trailed off and looked embarrassed. "You're both very Gryffindor-like."

"Are you saying you're not?"

"I... I'm... I don't know." She looked at him. "I'm not what? Like my father, or Gryffindor-like?"

"Both."

"I don't think I know enough about my father to know if I'm alike him or not. Don't get me wrong, he's a great father, but he doesn't tell me much about his life before me. I didn't even about my whole family history." She smiled soberly. "I think you know more about him from your father's stories than I do."

"And you don't think you should be in Gryffindor?"

"That's not exactly my decision, is it?" She sighed heavily, "The Sorting Hat choses, not us."

"Dad was almost put in Slytherin." Adam told her, rather calmly.

Em sat up in surprise. "Really? Then why..."

"He didn't want to go there. He had heard... bad things about that house from Uncle Ron, and so he didn't want to go there. I think the Sorting Hat makes a choice, but in the end it's you who decides." Adam looked earnestly at her. "Did that make sense?"

"In a funny way, it did." They grinned at each other.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I think we should head back." Em glanced at Adam, who was pretending to ignore her change in subject. "It's getting late."

"It is. Come on." He stretched, got up, and reached out a hand to Em.

"Thanks," she smiled.

***

A/N: If you're wondering why there's not much mention of classes, have no fear, I have been too. There's a class coming up next chapter. Also, I'll be skipping some Hogwarts years in the coming chapters, just so I can reach the "Grand Finale" soon. So if it seems like I'm speeding through the years in the next couple of chapters, it's because I am. Otherwise the fic will just become too long and I don't want to carry it on for a lengthy time. Review!


	9. Just Another Day

ODD ONE OUT

****

DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter related things, as usual, belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Em, Adam and their friends are products of my imagination.__

CHAPTER 9 – JUST ANOTHER DAY 

****

"Passwords, dears?" The Fat Lady looked kindly at them. Em looked expectantly at Adam. He stared back.

"Well?" she asked, hands on hips.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"How can _you_ not know?" he mocked. They both glared at each other simultaneously.

"Dearies?" They turned to look at the Fat Lady. "Passwords, if you might?"

They were saved from further glaring as the portrait door swung open from the inside, and a redheaded head popped out.

"Adam?"

"Jay!" Adam beamed. "I forgot the password."

Jay twisted his head around to face the Fat Lady's annoyed face. "Pixie glitter. Can he come in now?" She nodded, beaming at them. "Come _on_ then, Adam." Jay grabbed his arm. "We have something to show you!"

Adam hurried through the hole, but turned back half way to look at Em. "Come on. Don't stand there like an idiot." She grinned and followed him inside.

Most of the people in the common room were clustered in the center. Lissa and Laney were chattering excitedly to each other, and Amy was alternating from talking with them and looking at one of her numerous thick books. They caught sight of her and grinned.

"Come on!" Amy hurried up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to stand beside them.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Jay had pulled Adam to the center of the group of people, but focused on Amy. "What's going on?"

"Joe Weasley got a parcel from his dad today." Em gave them a look, and Amy hurried to explain. "His father is one of the co-owners of _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_. You know, _WWW_?"

"The joke shop that's rated Number _3_ in the _world_, right after that huge one in America, _Implosions_, that's number one, and the one with all those firecrackers in Japan."

Amy looked up from her book. "_Zinger's_, it's called, when translated to English."

"Zonkos is Number 4," Lissa added helpfully.

"Oh!" Em gasped, "I love that shop. Only dad never let me in there... Personal reasons, he called it." She looked grumpy for a second. "They have the greatest catalogues!"

"Yep," they agreed.

"Anyway, now that we've cleared that up-" 

Em cut Laney off. "How do you know about them, anyway? I thought you lived with Muggles.

"Mum's a witch," Lissa explained, "and she loves that shop. She'd disappear off to Hogsmeade and reappear with the most amazing stuff!"

"Scares the life out of dad." Laney grinned evilly.

"I read it in a book."

Lissa, Laney and Em rolled their eyes and groaned.

"But of course, dearest friend of mine. But, as I was saying, before so rudely cut of by my other dearest friend,-"

"You can only have one dearest," Lissa called.

Laney glared.

"Ahem. Where was I..."

"Dearest friend..." Amy looked innocently at her.

"Well, not anymore, you're not. Em, do you bloody want to know what he got or not?"

"Language, language," Em tutted. "But yes, I do, so carry on."

"His dad sent him a whole bunch of stuff not yet released in the shop! _Amazing Invisibility Cloaks_-"

_"-The Super LightSpeeder2Triple0-"_

_"The Mega Explosion Kit 5000-"_

_"-and the catalogue, with so much more!"_

"Hey," Em muttered, "You guys sound like a living, breathing, advertisement."

"But come on," Lissa coaxed, "get a little excited, would you? It's_ Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!_ You're not one bit excited."

"Cow dung," Laney stated firmly. "She just needs to get a look for herself." Laney grabbed Em with one hand and Lissa with the other. She used her elbows to jab people on either side of the small crowd away. Lissa grabbed onto the oblivious Amy, and pulled her along. The book dropped from her hands.

"My book!" she cried, but Lissa nudged her.

"Laney gets... well, Laney-like when she's excited. Or hell, even when she's not excited. You best just come along and help me rescue Em."

"How the heck did you survive having her as a sister?" Amy grumbled.

Lissa shrugged, as best a person with no free hands could.

***

Laney somehow manage to push, shove and wrestle her way to the front, dragging Em and Lissa-who had a firm grasp on Amy-each step of the way. "Hah!" she cried triumphantly, "How great am I?" She grinned at no one in particular, and then pointed in front. "Look! Now _that_ is something to get excited by."

Adam, Jay, another redheaded boy she presumed was Joe Weasley, and a dark-haired boy she vaguely remembered seeing, were sitting in the center, surrounded by so many various odds and ends that Em felt lightheaded. A big box lay by them, and they would occasionally reach down to pull out yet more.

"Six owls," Laney stated proudly, "_six owls_, it took, to get that box and it's contents."

"Wow," Amy gaped, as she neared the front. "After _that_, my life seems so boring."

"Your life seems boring no matter what," Laney told her, but continued before she could retort. "Look!"

Adam had just reached into the box and pulled out a brightly colored package. He motioned to Joe and, receiving a nod, pulled open the cover and bright multi-colored sparks flew out. He whooped as he pulled out a pale, rainbow colored material. He took the small booklet that had been included with the box and read out: "'The ultimate in ghostly pranks. Can change from making the wearer invisible, to gray, to a shadowy outline, and many other colors. Frighten your friends!' There's a whole list of stuff it can do at the bottom," he told them, pointing. "Wait, there's something else. 'P.S. Joe, it's especially useful to sneak into the kitchens with. Remember, tickle the pear. Pear, not the apple!'" The boys laughed.

"Dad's been drilling that into my head since forever," Joe told them. "'The pear, pear, Joe.' 'What dad? The apple, y'say?'" He beamed. "Mum thought we were insane."

Adam ran his hand down the cloak. He looked up, and spotted Em. He paused for a moment, thinking, then threw it at her. "Heads up!" She caught it, surprised, but only for a moment. The material felt soft in her hands.

"Thanks!"

The room was quiet for a while. Adam Potter, helping a Malfoy? It didn't add up. Jay suddenly broke the silence. "Look! Multiple Disguise Kit!" He looked around at the people in the Common Room, staring at him. "Well, what're you guys waiting for? There's plenty to go 'round, eh Joe? Help yourselves!"

The noise started again, louder than before, with people reaching in and removing things from the large box.

Jay looked at Em, who shot him a grateful look. He hesitated for a moment, but gave her a grin back. 

***

After most of the box's contents had been removed and put back again, the Common Room had cleared out to leave just Adam, his friends, Lissa, Laney, Amy and Em. Adam and his friends were still sitting around the box, talking, while Amy had begun showing them the new muggle book she was reading.

"And then they go to-" she paused, glancing at Laney crossly. "What are you staring at?" she asked, "I was just getting to the really good part."

"Sorry Amy, but Em, look. Adam's doing something. He... he's... oh! He's waving for you to come over! Well, let's go, then! Won't do to keep them waiting." She jumped up and started walking in their direction. Amy grumbled slightly, but began to stand up.

"We might as well go and save them from Tornado Laney," she muttered. "Come on, guys."

Adam looked up at them. "Hey," he greeted. "Well, we were just thinking, we haven't been introduced properly, have we? So we thought we might as well now." The other three nodded agreement, all the while eating something from a packet, too, presumably from the box. "And, well, to eat some Raisinette Bumblebees." Amy made a face, and he hurried to reassure her. "Of course, they aren't real bees." He patted the ground by them. "Sit!"

Laney sat first and reached to grab a handful of the Bees. "Mmm," she mumbled, mouth full. "Nice. So you said introduce?" She stuck her hand in front of them. "Laney. Nice to meet you. Oh, and that's Lissa, my twin sister. And Amy there, don't worry if you don't recognize her without her books. And you know Em." She grabbed the packet from the ground, must to the protests of the boys. "Mmm, these are really nice!"

Lissa grabbed the packet from Laney's grasp and handed it back to them. "Excuse her. She got dropped on the head as a baby. She suffers from a permanent case of insanity. And hi." She received all round grins, though it might have been because she had returned the stolen Bees.

Adam spoke up. "Adam." He pointed to each of his friends in turn. "Jay and Joe Weasley." 

Joe piped up. "We're not brothers, though. Cousins. My dad's Fred Weasley, Jay's is Uncle Ron," he told them.

Adam continued. "Of course. And that's Rick Longbottom." He gave the dark-haired boy a nudge.

"'Lo," He grinned at them. "Our parents were friends when they went to Hogwarts. We've known each other forever." Jay, meanwhile, had been digging into the box.

"A hah!" he cried, holding up a bag. "I knew I spotted these in here. Unlimited Bertie Botts Beans for everyone!" The eight dug in fervently, all animosity forgotten.

***

"Let's go!" Em cried, running ahead. "We have potions now! Hurry!"

"Calm down, Em." Laney yawned. "I'm still half asleep. And starving! Surely-"

Lissa shook her head. "No, we do not have time to go down to the kitchens. And the only reason you're starving is because you overslept and missed breakfast."

"You just want to get there so you can find out about the delay in classes," Laney muttered.

"Well," she glared at her sister, "you can't blame me for wondering. I mean, we've been to all our classes so far, and no Potions. School has already been on for a while, so you can't blame me for wondering."

"I heard there's a new teacher here. But she couldn't make it earlier or something like that," Amy said brightly.

"Your excitement sickens me," Laney muttered.

"Let's go!" Em exclaimed. "Does the word late mean nothing to you?"

Lissa, Amy and Em broke into a run. Laney looked at their backs and gave a sign, before admitting defeat and taking off after them. 

They skidded to a stop at the entrance of the Potions classroom, looking inside. A tall woman stood there, black hair falling to around mid waist. Her ears seemed strangely pointed and her bright red lips stood out strongly from her pale face. However, when she broke out into a smile, her face brightened and took on a kind expression.

"Hello," she said, voice low and husky. She laughed, beckoning for them to come in. "You're rather late," she told them. "Sit down, I'm sure you can find a seat. I was just introducing myself to the class, anyhow."

The four came in the classroom, flushed from running and embarrassment too; the whole potions class was staring at them. The woman turned to the class as they hurried to a seat. "As I was saying, I'm Drusella Snape, or Professor Dru, if you'd rather call me that. And I'd quite like you to." She smiled again. "Some of you might recognize my uncle, Professor Severus Snape. He taught here quite a few years ago, he might well have taught your parents. Luckily though, I must say we don't exactly have the same views on certain things." The corners of her mouth twitched. "He's rather... sullen, shall we say? Anyhow," she turned to retrieve a thick book, "shall we get straight on to things now? If you could open the book 'Potions For The Easily Minded' and go to page..." she paused, looking at some of her notes, "18," she told them. "Would any of you recognize the Aqualire potion?"

Amy and a few others put up their hands, while the majority of the class sat there hoping that the Professor wouldn't call on them.

"Well," she went on, "we can all have a look then. It's a potion that will enable its drinker to have a clear sight of anything underwater. It's relatively simply to make and quite handy too, with no dangerous effects. Does anyone know the one problem with the Aqualire potion?" She nodded in Amy's direction.

"The Aqualire potion makes the person who drinks it have blue sight for the rest of the day, more specifically, 24 hours after they first drink it. Everything they see is blue to them. Also, for the first hour or so, they will have blurry vision everywhere except underwater."

Professor Dru whistled. "Wow, and you didn't look at the page too. What did you do, read the whole book?"

"Well, actually, I skimmed the introduction because I felt it was rather basic, and I had already read some on the first couple of pages, so I-" Amy halted when she saw the class looking at her. Professor Dru laughed.

"Rhetorical question, pardon me. But yes, well done, 5 points to whatever house you're in. I'm not familiar with them, actually, I went to Beauxbatons and we had different systems. I dare say I'll get the hand of it after a while, but for now you'll all have to bear with me. Well, maybe we can take a look at the ingredients we'll be needing..."

         ***

A/N: I'm so sorry for the time it took, I had it written, I just didn't have the time to give it the re-read it needed, and that took a while. Anyway, review, please!


End file.
